The Hyperactive Ninja of Sainan
by Spirit Soldier
Summary: For most of his life, Naruto has lived in Sainan. He had several friends, a cute yet shy best friend, and the most awesome mother anyone can ask for. The peaceful, yet quirky life of Sainan was all he ever known... until he met a pink haired princess in his bathtub. Now that life start becoming even more quirky... and more dangerous.
1. Why is There a Girl in My Bathtub!

**Distres Hello readers and welcome to the rewrite of Naruto in Sainan High. This one is called the Hyperactive Ninja of Sainan. Like I mentioned before, this will be where Kushina will raised Naruto in Japan instead of the Elemental Nation. The blonde will grow up in Sainan, and make friendships with some of the characters there.**

**For Naruto's harem, well, you'll see as the story progress. I do have planned girls for the harem, but I'm just gonna let the relationships naturally progress as I write, so I might not stick to the plan. So, with all that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.**

**P.S. In case you guys didn't know, I wrote a few short stories a while back. Still working on my third one, but I have two that are on Amazon. The links on my profile, and both of them only cost 99 cents. Hope you guys give them a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love-Ru.**

Chapter 01: Why is There a Girl in My Bathtub

The Leaf Village was saved. In thanks to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the village avoided complete and total destruction.

Days ago, the nine-tails was released from the seal inside Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze. A mysterious figure released the kitsune from it's prison, while she was weakened from the birth of her baby boy. They then took control of the tailed beast, forcing it to attack the village.

Unfortunately, they couldn't seal it back inside her. So the only way to stop the nine-tails… was to seal inside a young baby. And the baby chosen was Minato and Kushina's own son, Naruto.

With the reaper death seal, Minato sealed the nine-tails inside Naruto. He sacrificed himself, and made their son a jinchuuriki, in order to save the village he loved so much. And how did they respond to the sacrifice made by her husband?

They spat on it!

The people in the village hated him; they all saw him as the Kyuubi in human form. Everyone wanted him dead, a few even attempted to kill him themselves. Despite them knowing that Naruto is the son of their beloved Fourth Hokage, they refuse to see him as nothing more than a demon.

This was the village her husband dearly loved; that he sacrificed his own life and son's normal life for. And it was a place she could no longer stay at.

'_Clothing, check. Ninjas scrolls, check. Money and food, check.'_ Kushina listed off what she packed. She was in her living room, taking note of all the things she has packed. She had on her ninja outfit, which consisted of a short sleeve black shirt and black, form-fitting pants. The only thing missing was the leaf headband, which was replaced by a regular black headband, and a standard Leaf Village flak jacket. '_Weapons, check.'_

After a moment of going through her bags, she zipped them up. "Looks like I got everything." Kushina sighed. "Now I just have to wait for Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi."

She didn't have to wait long. Once she got on her feet, she heard a knock from her front door. She went over there, and open the door, to see the two of three legendary sannins at her door, along with Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune, and Minato's sole surviving student, Kakashi.

"I'm glad you four could make it." Kushina told them, smiling. "I just finished up here."

"What's this about, Kushina?" Tsunade inquired, crossing her arms. "It must be important if you had the Third pay up all my debts."

"And why do you have your ninja outfit on, Kushina?" Jiraiya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'll explain inside the house." Kushina said, ushering them inside. "I rather not talk about out here."

So the four entered inside and followed Kushina in the living room. All of them immediately noticed the packed backs. "Kushina-sama…" Kakashi spoke up, his eyes widening. "Are you planning to leave the village?"

The redhead nodded, with a look on her face that made it clear that she made up her mind. "Yes. My son and I are gonna leave the village for good."

Her declaration to the four by shock. "Are you serious, Kushina?!" Jiraiya was the first to protest. "That's far too dangerous, both you and your son!"

"Staying in the village isn't any better, Jiraiya." Kushina retorted with a glare. "The villagers see my son as the Kyuubi. Many want vengeance, and some are even willing to kill him."

That cause blood, as well as the air, to run cold. "Did… did that really happen?" Shizune asked shakily.

Kushina nodded, clenching her fist in fury. "Ten people have already attempted to do so this week." She spat. "Three of them were genin, and one was a chunin."

Shizune covered her mouth in horror, while Jiraiya was as white as a sheet. Both Tsunade and Kakashi clenched their fist, anger clear on their faces.

'_Those villagers!' _Tsunade growled mentally. '_My grandfather created this village to stop needless violence, yet they do this! Is being Hokage really worth with people like this?'_

'_My sensei and my teammates sacrificed their lives to protect the village…' _Kakashi thought angrily. '_Yet they're treating sensei's child even worse than my father, for something he has no control over.'_

"That's why I'm leaving." Kushina continued. "If the villagers thinks it's okay to kill a child, my newborn child, then they don't deserve him."

"Kushina-sama… while I can't bring myself to disagree with you, it's still too dangerous for you to go out yourself." Kakashi spoke up. "The other villagers will most likely come after you, in order to gain the nine-tails' power for themselves."

"Not to mention that the Leaf Village could make you a missing nin," Tsunade added. "It's not likely with sensei still in the Hokage seat, but there's still a chance. Especially with that war-hawk, Danzo around."

"I know." Kushina agreed, sighing. "And I already told the Third Hokage about my intentions, but even with his support, I doubt that will stop Danzo from trying to come after Naruto. Luckily, I have plans to ensure our safety."

"What plans?" Jiraiya inquired. "Does it involve the four of us?"

"Not strictly, not, but I would appreciate the help." Kushina began explaining. "Before my village was destroyed, my family had set up safe houses scattered around the Elemental Nation. Most are too far away, but I know of one that's fairly close but still remote."

"And do you think safe houses are enough?"

"These aren't regular safe houses." Kushina retorted. "These ones have different seals placed around and on the building… seals that will teleport you to places outside, and unknown to most of the elemental nation."

Her statement earned her silence, the group digesting what she just told them. She didn't mind the silence, just waited patiently for them to adjust to the revelation.

Tsunade was the first to speak. "Places… outside the elemental nation?" She repeated in shock. "These seals can take you there?"

"But… how?" Shizune asked, also shocked. "It's difficult to near impossible for anyone to go beyond the Elemental Nation! The storms at the borders are too strong for anyone to get through!"

"I'm not sure as to how my village and ancestors were able to travel out there in the first place. Much of that knowledge was lost, especially with it's destruction." Kushina explained, musing to herself for a moment. Then, she smirked. "But you underestimate my clan's gift for fuinjutsu. There's no one else in the Elemental Nation that's able to match our abilities."

"We can't really argue there." Jiraiya admitted. There's a reason it took several villages, including three major ones, to take down the Whirlpool Village.

"So, once we get there, I will have the safe house teleport Naruto and I outside the nation." Kushina stated. "However, I won't have any knowledge of where I'll be until I'm there. So there's no chance of leakage about where I'll be taken to."

The group have to admit, the plan seems sound. No one in the entire nation will know where she and Naruto will be at, and even if they somehow manage to find out, it will be near impossible to get there, with all the storms around the nation's borders. But still…

"Are you sure you want to do this, Kushina?" Jiraiya asked her. "There's still a chance that village will see Naruto for the hero he really is."

That only earned him a glare from the mother. "If they won't accept him now, when he's just a mere baby, then I doubt they will as he grows older!" She stated hotly. "And even if there's a chance they will, I'm not gonna wait while they try to torment my son as he grows up!"

"I know that Minato would want Naruto to stay here, that the two of you think that he might be the child of some prophecy, but… I can't bear to think of him suffering at the hands of these villagers." She clenched her fist togethers, tears pricking her eyes. "Just the thought pains me."

Again, the group was silent. None of them knew what to say to that, and some felt that there isn't anything to say. Composing herself, Kushina faced the group once again. "I'm going to the safe house, tonight." She declared. "I would like for you four to help keep us safe while we get there. I won't force any of you to do this, but I'm gonna leave tonight."

Tsunade was the first to speak once again. "I'll help you, Kushina." She told her, a serious look on her face. "I care about you and little Naruto more than I care about this village." Shizune didn't say anything, but the look on her face says that she's following her master's lead.

"I'm coming too," Kakashi spoke, a frown marring his face. "Your son is a hero to the village, alongside sensei. And if the village can't treat their heroes right, then they don't deserve them."

Kushina nodded towards the three, smiling in thanks, before focusing on Jiraiya. "And you, Jiraiya?"

The toad sannin was silent, frowning in thought. Finally, he sighed in defeat. "I can't say I completely approve of this," He admitted. "But I'm not gonna abandon you or Naruto."

That earned a wide smile from Kushina. "Thank you, all of you." She told them gratefully. "Just let me get my son from upstairs, and then we'll move out."

She then headed up stairs and straight towards Naruto's room. Slowly, she entered inside, so that she doesn't wake the baby. She walked up to the cradle, and was met with her blonde hair sun, sleeping peacefully inside.

Gently, she took him out of the cradle and wrapped him in his blanket. She then held him close and cradled him, closing her eyes. "Don't worry, sochi." She whispered. "You're going to have the best life I can give you. You won't ever feel alone, I promise." She'll make sure that he won't ever feel the loneliness of a jinchuuriki.

(Japan, 15 years later)

Naruto Uzumaki, also known as Demon Prankster of Sainan High.

He was also known as the Hyperactive Troublemaker, the Ninja of Sainan High, and to several of his admirers, the Golden Prince of Mischief. But out of his names, the Demon Prankster is the most used. Why?

"What the-?"

"Teeth?!"

"They're biting us!"

"Get it off me! Get if off me!"

Because of his infamous pranks, of course.

In the middle of the hallways, four guys were jumping and rolling around, several toy chattering teeth biting their arms, legs, and torso. The other students around them were laughing at the flailing boys. One of them was a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, with tan skin and whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Hahaha, this is what you guys get for trying to peep on the girls, dattebayo!" Naruto declared, still laughing his butt off.

"We'll get you back for this Uzumaki!" One of the boys growled in vengeance, hopping on one foot, with the other being currently being bitten by one of the set of teeth. "One of these days, we will get revenge for these pranks!"

"Heard it all the time before. Hasn't happened yet." Naruto retorted, grinning.

Few feet away from him, one of the students was watching from a corner of the hallway. The student was Riko Yuki, an attractive young girl with short orange hair, and golden brown eyes. Like all the other students, she was wearing her school uniform, which consisted of a white buttoned-up shirt, a yellow jacket, green bow tie, and a green checkered skirt.

'_This is it.' _Riko thought in determination. '_Today's the day I finally confess.'_

For years, she was love with Naruto Uzumaki. It started as a childhood friendship, with the girl admiring her blonde friend at his cheerful outlook in life and high confidence. It turned into a crush as she got to see his kind, caring and loyal side of him; then turned into love as the two grew up.

'_I'm going to do it!' _Riko thought, her determination getting brighter. '_I'll finally tell them that I love him!'_

"Planning to confess to Naruto-kun again?"

"Eeek!"

Riko jumped back in surprise and turned around to see Risa and Mio. The two are both young, attractive girls, the former with dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, while the latter have dark brown hair, which was tied into two pigtails, as well as light brown eyes and glasses.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Riko whisper-shouted at the two. She didn't want to alert her crush that she was looking at him. "You two gave me a heart attack!"

"No promises." Risa sang with a smirk. "Anyway, back on topic, you plan on confessing to Naruto again?"

Riko nodded, fire in her eyes. "Today is gonna be the day, I'm sure of it!"

"Didn't you say that last time?" Risa reminded her, tapping her chin as if in thought. "And the time before that? And before that?"

"And run away before you could muster up the courage to every time?" Mio added.

"I don't always run away!" Riko protest, blushing in embarrassment. "Sometimes, something else interrupts me before I could get the chance!"

"That something else could sometimes be your tripping habit." Risa continued teasing, causing the orange haired girl to blush further.

It's no secret to the school that she was incredibly clumsy. That clumsiness can sometimes land her in… lewd positions, whenever Naruto, other boys she finds attractive, or other girls are around.

"T-This time will be different!" Riko stuttered out in determination. "This time, I will finally tell Naruto I love him!"

"We'll see~" Was all Risa said, her tone implying that she knew what will really happen. That brought a scowl from Riko. She'll show her! She's not gonna fail at her confession today!

The school day went on normally after, though Riko and several other students spotted Naruto dodging members of the disciplinary committee in between classes (And even during classes a few times). School soon ended, and the two began their walk at home.

"Are you gonna come over to my place Naruto?" Riko asked curiously. Sometimes, the blonde would come, and even stay over at times. Neither her or her sister, Mikan, minds. While her blonde crush is mischievous, he isn't perverted like the large majority of the guys at her school.

"I am." Naruto confirmed, his hands wrapped behind his head as they walked. "It's not a problem, is it?"

"Not at all." Riko shook her head. "You're always welcome to our home, you know that."

That earned a bright smile from Naruto, which caused the orange-haired girl to blush. "Thanks, Riko-chan!"

She willed herself not to freak out at the affectionate suffix Naruto added in her name, though her face was still cherry red. Now's not the time! This is the day she's going to confess!

When Riko suddenly stopped walking, Naruto turned towards in confusion and curiosity, wondering what she's doing. "N-Naruto…" Riko stuttered out, her face still red. "There's… something I need to tell you. I… I…"

'_C'mon, Riko, say it!' _Her inner thoughts yelled at her. After a moment of gathering courage, she began voicing out her confession. "I-"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Startled, the two turned towards the school building, to see a group of students lined up in front of them. In front of the lineup was a girl, one that was as pretty as Riko, with long black hair, as well as light brown eyes. She was currently glaring heatedly at aforementioned Naruto.

"Yui-chan!" The blonde called back, not at all concern if the cheerful grin was any indication. "I was wondering when you were gonna show!"

"Cease with calling me in such an informal way!" Yui barked, an embarrassed blush on her face. "And again, I ask, to come with us to face punishment, and drop your constant pranks!"

"You can ask. But I shall not stop my pranks." Naruot replied back, not losing his smile. "It's only way to keep the guys here in line, especially the Pervy Principal. Seriously, I'm doing the school a favor by doing this pranks."

"You are most certainly not!" Yui argued back. "And regardless, it's still against school rules to do pranks such as yours! So I ask again, to come with us or we'll take you back by force!"

"Try if you like." Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Riko in bridal style, drawing a yelp from the girl. "But you will fail. See you tomorrow!" With that, he ran through the gates of the school.

"Get him!" The committee then charged after him. However, right as they got outside of the gates, they saw that the blonde disappeared. "Split up and find them!" Yui ordered. And with that, the committee split up search for the prankster.

None of them saw him standing on top of the wall, with Riko still in his arms. "They never learn, do they?" He then jumped off the wall and placed the frozen girl back on her feet, looking at her curiosity. "So, what did you want to say to me?"

Instead of answering, the orange-haired girl dashed from her spot, a dust cloud replacing her spot. Naruto could only blink in bemusement as he watched Riko speed her way home.

"There she goes again…" Naruto sighed, not really surprised at what happened. "Honestly, she could act so weird, that Riko."

(Yuuki Household)

"I'm home."

"Welcome back Riko," Mikan, a younger girl with brown hair and the same brown eyes as Riko, greeted her sister from the couch. "Have you manage to confess to Naruto this time?"

"No…" Riko moaned in misery. That earned a sigh from the younger sister.

"What happened this time?"

"Kotegawa-san and the disciplinary committee interrupted me." Riko explained, still looking mopey. "Naruto carried me bridal style when he ran and hid from them. I ran when he put me down."

Another sigh came out of Mikan. "You really have to stop getting so flustered Riko. If you can't handle being held by Naruto, confessing is far away right now."

"It wasn't just a hug, he was carrying me!" Riko protested. She went over to the living room, and sat beside her sister. "And it was so sudden!"

"So if you got just a regular hug from Naruto, you wouldn't faint?"

The beat red face, along with steam practically coming out of her ears, told Mikan enough.

Mikan sighed for the third time. "You gotta get your act together. We've known Naruto-nii for years, you shouldn't be this flustered."

"I know…" Riko groaned, curling up and burying her head in her knees. But it's easier said than done.

Before their conversation could continue, a knock on the door. Seeing that her moping sister isn't going to get up anytime soon, Mikan got up and went to the door to answer. When she opened it, she was face to face with the boy she and her sister was just talking about. "Hey, Mikan-chan."

"Naruto-nii!" Mikan exclaimed in slight surprise, smiling brightly. "You didn't tell me you were coming over!"

"I have some free time today, so I thought I come over." Naruto replied with a shrug. Then tilted his head in confusion. "But how come you didn't know? I told Riko that I was coming over."

"I guess she forgot to." Because she's mopey about failing to confess to her long time crush for the umpteempth time, but there's no need for Naruto to know that yet. To keep him from thinking on it further, and because she wants to, she rushed over and wrapped him in a hug. "Glad to see you, Naruto-nii."

"It hasn't been that long since I last saw you." Naruto chuckled, returning the hug. "It's just been a few days."

"That's long enough to miss you." Ever since they were young, Mikan had looked up to Naruto alongside her sister. While Riko had eventually fell into the useless sister category, Mikan never lost her affection and admiration for her 'big brother'.

The two of them, after ending their hug, entered inside the house, to see a depressed, curled up Riko. "Riko-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Stupid Naruto, stealing my sister's affection from me…"

That got a laugh from the blonde, while said sister rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have become such a useless sister if you wanted to stay the older sister." She scolded/teased her older sister. "Now I'm the one taking care of you."

A rain cloud had practically droop over Riko, while Naruto laughed even harder.

(Uzumaki Household)

After spending a few hours at the Yuki household, and getting a good meal from Mikan in his belly, Naruto head back to his own house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Naruto called out as he opened the door. When he heard no answer, however, he decided to check the kitchen and living room to see if she's there. However, both are empty. "Guess she's still at work." He's not really worried. His mom is too awesome to get into any trouble she can't handle.

Seeing that it's getting close to night time, he decided to go take a bath. So he went upstairs to grab himself some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom.

The preparations only took a few minutes. After grabbing his clothes, he entered the bathroom, took a shower, and then entered into the bathtub, letting out a sigh as he relaxed in the hot water. Nothing like a relaxing time in the bath after a day of pranking and dodging the disciplinary committee. That's what Naruto thought.

As he relaxed, his mind drifted to best friend, Riko, and her actions. Honestly, he wasn't all that surprised when she ran away. Whenever he hugs, carries her, or have some sort of affectionate contact with her, she turns red, runs away, faints, or freak out.

He wasn't surprised by her light stalking either. Yeah, he noticed her watching him while he was watching his prank unfold. It's something she had been doing for some time, but doesn't mind it. It never came close to being malicious, or crossing any sort of boundaries.

But he wonders, why does she do those things? Why the stalking, and what with the reactions to even simple compliments? While he wasn't surprised by those things anymore, it also made him think that she's kinda weird. That, and her physics breaking falls that send people into pervy states. Himself included.

Still, those things don't make her a bad person, or a bad friend. Heck, it's fun to tease her with those traits she has. '_I just wish I could understand her…' _Naruto thought to himself, closing his eyes.

However, they quickly opened when something caught his ears. The sound was directly coming from the tub he's in, which was bubbling right in front of him. "What the…?" Before he could figure out what was going on, the water suddenly exploded, causing the blonde to yelp in shock and instinctively cover his face.

"Ah! Escape successful!" A female voice announced. The sound of that voice caused Naruto lower his arms in confusion, only for him to freeze. Blood rushed to both his cheeks and his lower region at the site.

In front of him was a fully developed young girl, with long pink hair and bright green eyes. The girl was cheerful looking, looked to be the same age as him… and also don't have a shred of cloth on her.

As the water landed either back in the tub or on the floor, both the mischievous blonde haired student and the mysterious pink haired girl just stare at each other, blinking. Then, like nothing is wrong at all, the girl simply smiled, waved, and said, "Hello."

"What the hell, dattebayo?!" Why is there a girl in his bathtub?!

**And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and is looking forward to the rest of the rewrite. If you haven't already, check out my other fanfics, as well as any original content that I'm working on. Would like to gain some readers for my original short stories, as well as any novels I plan to make. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	2. Protecting Alien Girl from Alien Thugs

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, a few reviewers said that having Rito be Riko is lazy. Question is, how? If I was planning to have Haruna in the harem, then yeah, I could admit that it was a lazy way to deal with Rito. But I've never said that I plan to have her in the harem, so I don't get how it's lazy.**

**And while I did consider having Rito be here instead of Riko, I know there are plenty of readers who like Riko in the fic (Some expressing that in the reviews), so I kept her. It would be lazy if I wanted Haruna in the harem, but it's not if do you have plans for the character. And I do.**

**So, I got that out of my system. Anyways, I'm glad most of you enjoyed the first chapter, and so many of you favorited and/or followed this fic. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 2: Protecting an Alien Girl from Alien Thugs

"Hello."

"What the hell, dattebayo?!" Instantly, he jumped out of the bathtub and crouched on the floor, covering his private bathtubs. He pointed an accusing finger at the pinked haired girl. "Who are you?!"

"I'm Lala." The girl answered, still looking unconcerned about her current state. "And you?"

Naruto blinked at her nonchalance about being naked in front of a boy. Usually, girls would be more embarrassed than this. "N-Naruto."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Lala greeted happily.

Again, the blonde blinked, having trouble processing what's going on. "Okaaay…" Is he hallucinating or something? "So, how do you appear in my bathtub? Why did you get into my bathtub, naked?" He then finally noticed something behind Lala. "And is that a tail, dattebayo?!"

"Oh?" The pinkette turned to where the blonde was pointing at. "Yes, this is my tail. All devilukians have tails like these."

"...Are you saying that you're an alien?"

"I guess for you earthlings, yes." Lala confirmed with a nod. "I come from the planet, Deviluke."

"...I dreaming. I must be dreaming." Naruto muttered to himself, rubbing his temples. "Ero-sennin and Risa's perviness is finally getting to me, and I'm imagining a pretty alien girl in my bathroom. Snap out of it, Naruto. Don't give in to their pervy ways." Giving him himself a slap for good measures, he hesitantly opened his eyes.

The girl, Lala, was still there, this time giggling at his actions. '_I'm not dreaming!'_

"You're so silly." Lala stated, still giggling.

"...Can you answer the last two questions?" Naruto sighed, finally accepting that this bizarre situation is in fact real. Then, remembering their current state, looked away with a blush and added. "After I get some clothes on? You can borrow my towel if you want. It's on the hanger."

"Okay!" Lala then stepped out of the bathtub, and grabbed the towel. "Thanks, Naruto!"

After Naruto got his night clothes on, and Lala wrapped a towel around herself, then blonde led his unexpected guest to his room. He thought going to the living room, but he didn't want to risk his mom coming in and seeing Lala's current state. Last thing he needs is her thinking that he's being corrupted by Ero-sennin.

"So, how did you appeared in my bathtub again?" Naruto inquired, leaning on the wall of his room. He had on a orange-shirt, and blue shorts on.

"I use this!" Lala, who was on his bed, lifted up a piece of machinery attached to wrist. "This is my invention Pyon Pyon Warp-kun! While I can put any specified locations, it can warp me anywhere at a short distance!"

Naruto's eyes widen in amazement at this. "You made something like that by yourself?!"

"Yep!"

"That's so cool!"

Lala's smile got even brighter at Naruto's response. "Thank you! I'm glad you think so!"

After a moment, Naruto's excitement subsided, remembering his other question. "And the naked part?"

"Oh." At that, Lala gain a sheepish look, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, while Pyon Pyon Warp-kun can warp anywhere at a close distance, it could only warp living beings…"

"...So your clothes were left while you teleported." Naruto finished blankly. That would explain it. "Well, there are some of mom's clothes that should fit you. I don't think she would mi-"

Before he could, something suddenly crashed through his window, causing him straighten up in alarm. "What the hell?!"

"Lala-sama!" A high, mechanical voiced squeaked out. The source was a small, white… being with bat wings launched itself at Lala. "I found you!"

"Peke!" The pink-haired girl opened her arms and caught the small figure, hugging it tightly. "I'm so glad that you were able to find me!"

Naruto blinked at the reunion between the girl and her… whatever it is. Finally, after calming down, the thing noticed Naruto staring at them. "Lala-sama, who's this weird looking earthling?"

And just like that, his befuddlement turned to outrage. "Who's weird looking, dattebayo?!" Naruto shouted in comedic anger.

Before an argument could brew, Lala spoke up. "Peke, this is one who lives here. His name is Naruto." She then turned towards the blonde. "Naruto, this is Peke. My all-purpose costume robot I created."

And again, his emotions switched, from outrage to surprise. "Another invention you made?"

"Yep!" She then throw out of her towel, taking Naruto by surprise and embarrassment. "Now Peke, do your thing!"

"Hai, Lala-sama!" The robot then began glowing and enveloped Lala in that light. The light then faded to show her in a form-fitting outfit, that reminds him of cosplay. "Is it too tight?"

"No, it's perfect." Lala stated, looking at her outfit.

Okaaay, this is becoming a whirlwind of emotions. He's been going through shock, embarrassment, amazement, excitement, and a brief bit of anger in under thirty minutes. Still, he couldn't help but feel amazed once more at what he just witnessed. "That's incredible!" He spoke in excitement. "And you made both of these yourself? You're a genius, dattebayo!"

Lala giggled in happiness at that. "Thank you so much, Naruto!" She then turned her attention back to the robot she's currently wearing. "So Peke, did you manage to keep from being followed?"

That earned a look of surprise and curiosity from Naruto. "Followed? You're being followed?" He questioned her. "By who?"

As if to answer that question, two guys suddenly jumped through the broken window and landed in front of Lala and Naruto. Both teens' eyes widen, with the latter automatically tensing up for a fight.

"You really are a troublesome lady," One of them said. "We should've restricted your movements before leaving Earth…" Both men were wearing black suits and sunglasses, with one of them having blonde hair while the have black hair.

"...Peke?" Lala spoke lowly, sounding angry.

The anger caused the robot to speak nervously. "Y-Yes, Lala-sama?"

"Didn't I tell you to make sure we're not being followed?"

"H-Hai, Lala-sama."

"You baka robot!" Lala yelled, stomping her feet and waving her arms in childish anger. "All my plans are now done the drain!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry~!"

Meanwhile, Naruto kept his eyes at the two thugs in front of him. '_These guys look strong. Feel strong.' _Outwardly, he kept a serious face. But inwardly, he grinned. '_Fortunately, I was trained by stronger.'_

"Now, are you ready to come with us young lady?" The black haired thug asked, stepping towards her.

In response, she stepped back nervously. However, before anything could be done, Naruto stepped in front of her. That caused the two men to narrowed their eyes. "You better move away, kid." The blonde thug warned him. "Or else you'll get hurt."

"How about you bastards get out of my house before I kick your asses?" Naruto retorted, not stepping away. "Breaking into my home, and chasing after a young girl earns a ass-whooping in my book."

The two men looked at one another before bursting out another, causing a tick mark to form on his head. "That's funny kid." The black haired one snorted out. "Since you gave us a good laugh, we'll be nice and give you another warning. Get out of our way, or you'll regret it." More tick marks formed on the whiskered-blonde's head.

And in an instant, he kicked one of thugs straight out the window, shocking everyone in the room. "What the-?!" Before the other thug could finish his exclamation, Naruto grabbed him by the jacket and threw him out with ease.

"And stay out!" Naruto shouted out angrily, before letting out an indigitant huff. "Damn bastards, laughing at me like that…"

"That was amazing!" The blonde was brought out of his grumbling through an excited cheers from Lala. "You were like 'BAM' and then 'WOOSH', before they could even do anything!" She continued animatedly, mimicking his actions.

That earned a laugh and grin from Naruto at her cute, animated movements. "Yeah! I'm just awesome like that!" He bragged jokingly. But he quickly got serious and turned his eyes towards the window. "But I doubt they're out for the count. So…" Bring his hands together into hand signs, he yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Outside, as the two goons slowly got up from the ground, they heard an explosion from up the room they fell through. They looked up to see smoke coming out of the house.

"What the hell?"

"Did a bomb set off?!"

Before they could go up there and see what happened, six figures suddenly jumped out of the window and onto the other roof. Quickly, they jumped onto the roof…

And was confronted with six Narutos and Lala, with the original carrying Lala while she was staring at him in shock. "Heya!" All six Narutos greeted, cheeky grins on their faces.

"What the hell?!" One of them exclaimed in shock. "What are you? No human should have abilities like that!"

"Yet here I am!" The real Naruto retorted with a cheeky grin. "I'm just much cooler than most humans!"

"You said it boss!" The five clones cheered.

Shaking out of their shock, both goons narrowed their eyes at the group of clones. "Give us Lala-sama now, human, or we won't be responsible for what injuries you possess."

"You got to get past these guys first!" With that, the original Naruto began jumping from roof to roof. "I'll leave the rest to you guys!"

"You got it!" With that, the clones charged head on towards the goons, and engaged in hand to hand combat with the goons.

While the original Naruto was getting away, Lala, who momentarily lost her ability to speak, managed to get it back. "H-How are you doing this, Naruto?!" The pinkette exclaimed, shock clear on her face and tone. "Are you really a human?!"

"Yep. 100%, pure-blooded human." Naruto confirmed with a grin. "I just got a few tricks up my sleeves than most."

"But, how?!"

"I'll explain it to you later," Naruto then landed in a park, placing Lala back on her feet. "After I beat these bastards to a pulp." He knew that they were coming this way, thanks to his clone transmitting the memories to him after they burst. He just needs to prepare to fight.

As Naruto got in front of her, Lala grabbed one of his shoulders. "You don't need to fight." She told him, a guilty look entering her face. "I can use this chance to run away now. I don't want you getting chase down or hurt because of me."

In response, the blonde ninja turned his head and gave a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry. I'm strong enough to handle these guys." He told her. "And even if I wasn't, I'm not gonna just run away."

"But, why?" She asked him, a frown on her face. "Why are so willing to help me this much?"

"Do I need a reason to do so?" The blonde asked rhetorically. "You're in trouble, and I can tell that you're a nice person. I don't abandon anyone that needs help, especially when they're good people."

His words caused Lala's heart to skip a beat, especially when she got a good look of that comforting smile. Wha… What was that? What did she just felt?

Before she could think on it, however, the two thugs suddenly appeared and landed right in front of them. That caused Naruto to turn away from Lala, and narrowed his eyes at the thugs.

"Stop interfering, earthling." The black haired one said. "This has nothing to do with you."

"You still think I'm gonna back down just because you said so?" Naruto remarked, getting into fighting stance. "You should know by now that you're wasting your breath. I'm not gonna hand Lala over to you."

"You don't even know what's going on here, boy."

"Oh? Then how about you tell me, then?" Naruto asked them. "I would love to hear why you're trying to kidnap her."

"This isn't a kidnapping." The blonde denied. "We're trying to bring Lala-sama back home. This is the sixth time she ran away."

For a moment, Naruto was dumbfounded. '_Lala is just running away from home?!' _However, before he could say or do anything else, his memory recalled how Lala looked when the two thugs entered their room. The angst and desperation in her eyes when one of them stepped towards her.

"I doubt it just her just running away." He stated, keeping his emotions and thoughts to himself. "Why would Lala need to run away?"

Instead of the thugs answering, it was Lala behind him. "It's because I've been forced to sit through several marriage interviews everyday, and I'm sick of it." She told him. "That's why I ran away, and why I'm not going!"

"That isn't up for you decide. This is your father's wish." The thug stated. "Now stop acting childish, and come back home."

"The lady already said no, baka." He grabbed two kunais he placed in his pockets before he left. "But if you want her that badly…" As he spoke, he threw the weapons straight at them. "You have to go through me!"

"Arrogant brat!" Without any trouble, the two dodged the kunai throws. "Don't think you can-"

""Wind Style: Air Bullet!""

Alarmed, the two thugs turned at the declaration behind them, only to be met with a barrage of bullet-like wind. The attack sent the two flying pass the original Naruto and Lala, crashing harshly into the ground.

Both aliens groaned in pain, pushing themselves up. But before they could get up, they were slammed back down painfully, drawing out a cry of pain. They were met with the two grinning clones, which to them, looked like demons.

"Tell Lala's pop that she under my protection." The original stated from where he was standing. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it!" With that, the clones knocked them out with their individual punches.

Naruto nodded to himself as his clones dispelled themselves. "That should do it. They're not gonna be getting up for a while."

"That was so cool!" Startled, he turned around to see a starry eyed Lala. "The way you throw knives, which were actually more Narutos! Then they hit them with some cool ability before jumping up and slamming down on them! It's like something from an action show!"

That brought a bashful grin on Naruto's face. "Glad you enjoyed it." He turned his head back towards the down goons. "Let's get back to my house while these goons are down."

"Can you tell me about your abilities then?"

"I can." Naruto agreed with a nod. Then, a memory suddenly popped into his head, coming from a clone he left at home. "After I explain everything to my mom… why did my clone decide to just give the barebone explanation?"

(Uzumaki Household)

It didn't take much time to get to the house, with Naruto speed running there, with Lala on his back. Once at the front, he placed the pink haired princess back on her feet. "That was fun!" Lala giggled. "You're really fast, too!"

"Comes with the ninja training I had." Naruto responded, smiling. The two then head the door, with Naruto at the front. Before he opens the door, however, it opened itself and he was quickly engulfed in a hug by his worried, red-headed mother.

"Naruto," Kushina exhaled in relief. "I'm so glad you're okay, sochi." The mother had on a white, short sleeved blouse, along with a green vest over it and green jeans.

Instead of embarrassed, Naruto chuckled and hugged her back. "Do you really think I would have a problem with those jerks?"

"Far from it." Kushina said confidently, moving out of their hug to face him, though she had her hands on his shoulders. "I know you would beat them no problem. But, any mother would worry when their children are in danger." She then turned her head to the pinked haired girl behind Naruto. "And I assume this is the girl you were helping? Lala, is it?"

"Yep!" Lala confirmed with a smile and nod. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto's mama!"

"You can call me Kushina, dear." She stepped away from Naruto in order to fully face both teens. "How about we go inside? Then you can explain to me why you're being chased by those scumbags." She then gave Naruto a sweet, but evil smile. "By the way, did they get a proper beating for breaking into our home and chasing this young lady?"

Her response was a proud smile and a pumped fist from her son. "They'll definitely gonna be feeling it in the morning!"

"Good." Kushina nodded in acceptance, the smile still on her lips. "No one breaks into our home and gets away with it." And if they dare to come and do it again… she'll make sure they regret ever attacking her sochi.

**And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Gonna try to keep updating often, but I'm not making any promises. Real life tends to throw curve you need to deal with. Anyways, review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	3. Letting the Alien Princess Hide Out

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, sorry for taking so long. I didn't mean to, but I was dealing with some stressful stuff, so it was difficult to focus on writing. Finally manage to get writing, along with conquering a bit of writer's block that was plaguing me, so here we are.**

**There's nothing major that happens in this chapter (Which is probably why I had the writer's block), but it introduces some of the already made friendships Naruto has, as well as set things up for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love-Ru or Naruto.**

Chapter 3: Letting the Alien Princess Stay Hide Out

"So your father wants you to choose somebody to marry, even when you don't want to." Kushina began summarizing. She and the teens were in the living room, with Kushina in a soft recliner while Naruto and Lala sat on a couch together. "So you ran away from the interviews, and he sent some of his men to bring you back. Is that right?"

"Yes! That's correct, Kushina." Lala nodded.

The redhead nodded back and closed her eyes, looking deep in thought. For a moment, Lala was afraid that Naruto's mama is gonna say that she needs to go back home, and do what her father says.

The next instant, however, put those worries away, as Kushina punched her hand into her palm, a furious look entering her face. "And that bastard dares calls himself a father?! When I see him, I'm gonna smack him in the face!"

Lala's eyes widen in surprise at the anger and threat given. "Um, I don't think you're able to do that." Was all she could say at the moment. "Papa is really strong, stronger than anyone in the galaxy. He blows up planets when he gets angry."

"I just need to beat him harder then!" The princess was shocked even more at the brazen reply. "And if even thinks about blowing this planet, I'll kick him in the nuts, dattebane!"

Naruto merely chuckled, not at all surprised at his mother's anger. "When mom is this fiery about something, there's no force on Earth, or in the galaxy, that can stop her." The blonde informed the pinkette. If she could, she would probably go where this emperor lives and beat him black and blue.

Taking some deep breaths, Kushina calmed herself down and smiled warmly at Lala. "You can stay for as long as you like, Lala." Kushina offered. "You'll be safe her while you figure things out with your family."

The offer surprised the princess even further. "Really? You're going to let me stay?"

"Of course." Naruto spoke up, supporting his mom's offer. "Once we promise something, we never back down from our words. That the Uzumaki way."

"My son couldn't have said it better myself." Kushina nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't offered if I didn't really mean it."

Slowly, Lala's bright smile entered her lips once again. "Thank you, Kushina!" The pinkette stood up from her seat and bowed to her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's no problem, dear." Kushina waved off, laughing at the girl's bubbly mood. "Now, how about we set up a room for you? We have a few guest rooms you can use."

"Okay! Oh, but before we do that…" Lala sat back down and looked at the mother and son duo curiously. "Can you tell me about those powers you have, Naruto? I've never known any human to have those type of abilities."

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that." Naruto turned towards his mom. "So mom, what should we explain first?"

Kushina hummed in thought, tapping her chin. "We should probably explain where we're from first."

"Right." With a nod of agreement, Naruto turned towards Lala and began explaining. "So for starters, we're not from Japan, originally. We come from a nation hidden within our Earth's map."

"Really?" Lala asked, surprise again clear on her face. "You came from a hidden land?"

"We did. It's called the Elemental Nation." Naruto answered her. "There are people who are just like us there, who can use similar abilities. Create clones, use elemental abilities, walk on walls and water…"

"We call ourselves shinobis." Kushina continued for Naruto. "Ninjas whose duties are to protect the villages they reside in, no matter what. There are several villages scattered around the nation, with the five major ones being the Sand, the Rock, the Cloud, the Mist, and the Leaf. My son and I came from the Leaf village."

"And as to how we're able to have these abilities…" Kushina turned towards her son. "Naruto, would you mind showing her?"

Immediately knowing what she was talking about, Naruto nodded and held his hand up. Slowly but surely, a swirling mass of blue energy suddenly formed into his hand, and into a ball. "This is chakra." Kushina addressed Lala once again. "It's where we get our abilities from, which are known as jutsus."

Lala stared at the swirling ball of energy in amazement. "Do all you earthlings have these types of abilities?"

"As for as we know, only those in the Elemental Nation is born with it." Naruto explained. When he saw Lala move her hand towards the Rasengan, he added, "I wouldn't do that, Lala. Any contact will result in it exploding, and you injured."

"Oh." Pulling her hands away, Lala tilted her head curiously. "But why did you leave?"

"For… personal reasons." Kushina sighed. "I rather not say any details." Shaking her head, she clapped her hands together and said, "That should be enough explanations for the time being. If you want to know more, my son can talk to you more after he finishes school. For now, the two of you should go to bed."

"Aww…" Lala pouted in disappointment. She has so many more questions!

"Don't worry, Lala. Like mom said, you can ask more questions tomorrow." With a yawn, Naruto got up from the couch. "I'm gonna set up your room for you. Thankfully, we got some spare beds that you can use."

It didn't take long to set up a room. The room he chose for Lala was next to his, so if any more grunts breaks into her room, the blonde shinobi can get there quickly.

"If you see or hear anything suspicious, just yell out. I'll burst through the wall if I have to." Naruto told the princess as she looked around the room.

"Okay. I will." Once she finished looking around, Lala turned towards Naruto, and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Naruto. I'm really happy that you saved me."

The blonde gave a happy, yet embarrassed grin, folding his hands behind his head. "It's not a problem. I would've done it again if I have to." His smile then was filled with confidence and determination. "And I'm going to continue doing so. So long as your father try to force you into something you clearly don't want, I'll protect you. I promise."

Once again, Lala felt her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks got dusted with pink as she took in his word and confident smile. '_There's this feeling again…' _What is it that she's feeling with the blonde? What is this… warmth? And how is he causing it?

(Morning)

"Are you feeling better now, Riko-chan?" Naruto asked the girl, as the two walked to school. "You don't look so gloomy anymore."

"I-I'm fine." Riko reassured him. "Sorry for worrying you. I just had something on my mind, that's all." In all honesty, she felt really embarrassed for acting so mopey all evening yesterday. But she couldn't help it! How was she supposed to act when she failed yet again at confessing to her crush?

"Is that something have to do with what you wanted to tell me yesterday?" The blonde inquired.

That caused the orange haired girl to look away from him. "S-Something like that."

"Do you want to tell me now?"

"N-No. I'll tell you another time." When there's a better time to confess. She's definitely gonna confess to Naruto, she just… need to at the right time. And gather up her courage again.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. After analyzing her for a moment, however, he shrugged, concluding that it's probably isn't anything too important. So he approached another subject. "Think Yui-chan is waiting in front of the gate for me?"

Riko tapped her chin in thought. "Maybe. But she hasn't been doing that lately, so she might be more tolerant of your pranks."

"Guess she's subconsciously getting used to my daily pranks." The blonde guessed.

Before anything else could be said between the two, a soft, female voice spoke from behind them. "Morning Riko-san. Uzumaki-kun." The two turned to see their friend, Haruna Sairenji, behind them. A pretty blue haired girl with purple eyes and a petite figure. Both students smiled brightly at the girl.

"Morning, Haruna."

"Morning, Haruna-chan!"

She give both brief smiles back before focusing on Naruto. "Um, Uzumaki-kun? Can I talk to you for a moment, privately?"

The blonde blinked a few times before shrugging. "Sure. We have plenty of time before school." He turned towards Riko. "You go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Um, okay." For a moment, Riko was concerned as to why Haruna would want to talk to Naruto alone. But she quickly shook it off. Haruna is her friend. She knows about her crush on Naruto, alongside Risa and Mio. She wouldn't try to steal him away. "I'll wait for the two of you by the gate."

So the orange-haired went to school ahead of them, leaving Naruto and Haruna by themselves. "So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked her, folding his arms over his head.

"Well, um, last night… I saw you jumping over several roofs." Haruna revealed. "And it looked like you had a girl in your arms."

Thanks to years of shinobi training, Naruto remained compose. But inwardly, he briefly freaked out. '_She saw me?!'_ He didn't think there was anyone around when he was hopping around. But just as he quickly, he calmed himself down. He didn't use any jutsus while he was jumping from roof to roof, and from the sounds of it, she didn't see the clones nor the thugs.

""It's nothing you need to worry about. I was just helping a friend that was in a bit of trouble." Naruto reassured her.

"Really?"

"Yep, really."

"So, she isn't your girlfriend?"

"Um, no." Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the question. "What brought that question up?"

"Oh, no reason." Inwardly, Haruna sighed in relief. She's glad that that girl wasn't Naruto's girlfriend. She didn't know if she could tell Riko if that was the case. With that small worry gone, a small smile entered her face as she process what he said. '_That sounds like something Naruto would do.' _Helping someone that's in trouble, and from what she could guess, it must've been major trouble.

"Oh, and by the way, Haruna-chan…" The blonde then flicked the bluenette's forehead, drawing a small cry of pain as she covered it with hands. "How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me Naruto. No need for Uzumaki."

Haruna blushed at her little bout of forgetfulness. "S-Sorry, Naruto-san."

"You're too polite sometimes, Haruna-chan." Naruto sighed. It took a long time for her to use his first name rather than his last when they became friends. And even then, she prefers to use 'san' rather than just his name. "Anyways, let's go catch up to Riko. Don't want to keep her waiting."

With a nod of agreement from the bluenette, the two headed over to school.

(End of Classes)

Classes are so boring. Sometimes to the point of sleepiness. Why can't they make the lessons more interesting? Make them as exciting as training? They could, couldn't they?

But they don't. So Naruto was forced to listen to several different teachers drone on about different topics, with PE and lunch as the only relief from those lectures. But eventually, the classes were over.

'_Finally.'_ Naruto groaned internally as the school bell rang. His head was propped up by the desk, a bored and pained expression on his face. '_I thought it would never be over.'_

"Aww, does poor little Naruto find the lectures too boring?" Risa teased good-naturedly from his seat.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Risa-chan." The blonde said in retort, propping up his head with his hands. "Like you think any of what the said is interesting."

After a moment, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulder. That caused him to go stiff and straightened up, to see Risa bend over towards him with a flirty look. "If you want, I could rejuvenate you." She offered him sensually. "Just say the word, and I'll get right to it~" It wasn't hard to guess what she meant by 'rejuvenate', especially with one of her arms sliding from his shoulder downward.

However, the girl's hands stopped at his chest when someone shouted, "R-Risa!" The one who shouted was Riko, who was alongside Haruna and Mio. She looked at the gropern with a flustered and angry glare. "Get off of him!"

"Sorry Riko~" Risa responded back, a sly smile still on her face as she move her hands further down. "But our blonde adonis here is too hard to ignore. I can barely hold myself back during class…"

A chop to the head stopped her from going any further, as well as causing her to cry out in pain and let go of Naruto to hold her head. The one who did was the blonde himself, who have an annoyed and flustered look on his face. "How many do I have to tell you stop teasing people like that?!"

"You didn't have to hit me like that~!" Risa whined.

"Yes I did. You wouldn't have stopped otherwise." Naruto deadpanned. That what his mom always taught him. When dealing with a major pervert, physical force is necessary. And while Risa is a good friend, she definitely classifies as a major pervert. "Be lucky I don't prank you like I do the rest of these perverts."

Risa merely pouted at that. "Meanie."

"Love you too, Risa-chan." Naruto grinned back at her, managing to recover from his embarrassment. He then got up from his seat, stretching his back. "Well, I'm gonna go back home. Something I got scheduled."

"Could you wait by the gate Naruto?" Riko requested. "I want to talk to Risa before I go."

"Sure." The blonde then grabbed his pack and began walking out of the classroom. "Let me know if Risa-chan decides to grope you again, so I can give her another chop to the head."

"You're no fun, you know that?" Risa protested, pouting further.

"I'm plenty of fun, and you know it, Risa-chan!" With that final comment, the blonde fully left the classroom.

Once he was gone, Riko turned directly towards Risa with a glare and puffed out cheeks. "Do you have to keep molesting him like that?!"

"Yes. Yes I do." Risa nodded, as if it was obvious. "He has the best body out of the entire school, adorable whisker marks that goes well with that cute face, and some very nice reactions when I inspect every inch of that body." She then gave a mischievous smirk, holding her hands out as if to grab something. "Just like you, Riko-chan…"

"I'll tell Naruto if either of you touch me!" The blonde girl pouted at that, as did Mio, who was prepared to hold down Riko. The oranged haired girl had her chest covered, as if that would protect them from her groping friends.

Haruna merely smiled awkwardly as she watched the scene before her. She's really glad that Naruto is in their circle of friends. He's probably the only one that can keep a leash on Risa and Mio.

"By the way Riko, did you manage to confess to Naruto this time?" Mio inquired curiously.

A drooped head and gloomy look from Riko answered that question. "Told you~" Risa sang teasingly.

"Shut up…" The currently depressed girl said pitifully. "I would've confess, but Kotegawa-san interrupted me, trying to chase after Naruto."

Haruna winced in sympathy for her friend. Not only is she aware of her friend's massive crush on Naruto, but also the many failed attempts. Whether it's people interrupting her confession, Riko herself losing courage, or her (un)natural clumsiness getting in the way, she had never succeeded in confessing to their male friend.

The only thing she could do was offer words of support, as well as help wherever she can. "Don't worry too much, Risa-san. I'm sure eventually, you'll be able to confess to him. You just have to keep trying. Never give up, as Naruto-san says."

Tears quickly filled up Riko's eyes at Haruna's words. "Thank you, Haruna." She sniffled. "You're probably the only one who believes in me."

The bluenette really hopes her orange-haired friend's bad luck clears up soon.

(With Naruto)

After escorting Riko back home, Naruto head back to his house. Opening the door, he called out to both his mom and new guest. "Mom, Lala, I'm home!"

The moment he said that, he heard someone running from the upper floor and then saw Lala coming down the stairs. "Naruto! You're finally back!"

"Yeah. Sorry I took long." Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Trust me, I would've liked to come sooner if I could." He then took notice of her new attire, which consist of a white, short sleeved blouse, as well as some green, tight fitting jeans. "Mom let you take a look at her closest?"

"Yep!" Lala confirmed, looking at her new clothes. "You Earthlings have some interesting clothing. How do they look on me?"

"You look great." Naruto told her honestly. "Honestly, you'll probably look good in anything you wear Lala."

"Teehee." Lala giggled at the compliment, a small blush on her face.

Kushina, who was relaxing in the living room, had a proud smile on her face as she pumped a fist. That's her sochi, a natural casanova like his father. "Make sure not to stay out for too long you two." She called out. "Keep away from any shady areas. And if any thugs bother you, human or alien, then take them down."

"And if there's something I can't handle, call you and try to head back home." Naruto finished up for her. "Don't worry too much mom. I won't do anything stupid that would put Lala and I in any danger." He turned his attention back to Lala. "Just let me change out of this uniform, and then I'll be ready to go."

Before leaving this morning, he had to deal with a pouty Lala who wanted to spend time with him. In the end, he promised Lala that he would spend time with her the rest of the day and take her out to his favorite spots in the city.

It didn't take him long to change. He was in an orange shirt, with black long sleeves attached to it, and black pants. "Ready to go, Lala?"

"Yes!" Taking his hand, Lala headed over to the door. "Let's go!"

"Later mom. We'll be back before it gets later." With that quick goodbye, the ninja and princess left the house, and to the direction of town.

Unknown to them, a tall figure was watching them from afar. "So this is the human that was with Lala-sama." The man mused to himself. "From what my men reported, this human have abilities and strength far beyond the normal for his race."

He narrowed his eyes fiercely at the blonde. "If he attempts to interfere with this, then I may see that for myself."

**And that's the end. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will come out quicker. Next up, Naruto will face against Zastin. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	4. Fighting the Alien Knight

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. Glad you guys are enjoying the rewrite so far. I'm hoping it stays that way, and the quality stays consistent. Here, Naruto is going to fight against the best swordsman in the galaxy, Zastin. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and To Love Ru.**

Chapter 4: Fighting the Alien Knight

The first place Naruto took Lala to was the arcade. There, he discovered that she's an avid gamer; or at least, she quickly became one, cause they stayed there for some time. They played nearly every game there, from shooters to fighting games.

Next was a laser tag center. There, he learned how agile and skilled Lala really is. She really challenged him in their little fight, to the point he had to use some of his ninja skills to keep up. Both had a lot of fun.

Then, he took her to one of the restaurants he frequented, which mainly served his and his mom's favorite food of all time: Ramen. While they waited for it to cook, he had to teach her how to use chopsticks. By the time he finished, their food was ready.

"So this is called ramen?" Lala asked curiously. The two were sitting on booths, with the steaming bowl of broth-covered noodles in front of them. The pinkette had miso, while Naruto had pork.

"Yep! One of the best foods out there!" Naruto stated proudly, as he grabbed his chopsticks. "Nothing can match a steaming bowl of hot ramen, especially if made right!"

Curious if the noodles are really that good, Lala grabbed her chopsticks, and slowly, grabbed a thin line of noodles. When she began slurping down the food, she froze for a moment. Then she slurped down the rest of the line quickly, her eyes shining brightly. "It so good!"

That brought a wide grin from Naruto. "Yatta!" He cheered, pumping up one fist. "Someone else who understands how great ramen is!"

Right after, the blonde and pinkette ate their food with equal enthusiasm. When they finished their meal, Naruto took her took her to a small grassy hill located in town, near a river, to relax. Both were sitting on the grassy hill, side by side.

"If I knew you were such a gamer girl, I would've saved the arcade and laser tag for last." Naruto commented on. He was laying on the grassy ground, with his head resting on his hands. "We took up most of the day when we went there."

"I don't mind. I had a lot of fun." Lala said happily, kicking her legs up and down. "I really want to go back to those places next time."

"At least one mission is accomplished, then." Naruto remarked with a grin. He got a giggle in response.

For a moment, the two were in a content silence, just enjoying the nice atmosphere. But that moment didn't last. "Hey Naruto…" Lala asked, a curious look on her face. "I know Kushina doesn't want to talk about it, but… can you tell me why the two of you left your home?"

That caused the smile to leave Naruto's face, replaced with a more serious one. "To be honest, I don't know all that much." He told her. "She just said that they weren't honoring my dad's wishes, and left it at that. It was never a topic she liked to talk about."

He turned his body to the side to face Lala, a downcast look on his face. "When she does… she has that look on her face." He said softly. "One that's sad, guilty, angry, and a lot of other feelings. Whenever I see that look, I change the subject. So I don't really talk about it with her a lot."

While he spoke his tale, Lala was silent all throughout. She honestly didn't know what to say to all of that, especially with the sad look on Naruto's face. But what she does know is that she doesn't like the sad look on Naruto's face. She may have just met him yesterday, but she knew him well enough that it doesn't fit him, nor his mama.

Shaking his head, he cleared off his downcast look. "Well, enough about that. There's something I want to ask you." He pushed himself back up into indian style sitting. "What are you gonna about your old man and those marriage interviews? Will talk to him?"

That jolted Lala out of her small trance. "I-I don't know." She said, looking conflicted. "I don't think I would be able to change his mind about stopping them. Papa can be really stubborn."

"Then do you have someone you actually do you want to marry?" The blonde asked her. "A guy that you genuinely love?"

"Someone I love?" Lala frowned in thought, trying to think of anybody. "Umm…"

Seeing that she's drawing blanks, Naruto decided to break her out of that thought. "Well, you don't have to decide now." He reassured her. "I'm sure there is someone out there who you'll love. Just need to look for that right person."

"And how will you know when I find him?" Lala asked.

In response, he shrugged. "I'm not sure. Haven't really been in love myself." The blonde said sheepishly. "The closest thing I have to any sort of bonds is my mom, and my best friend, Riko-chan. But if I have to guess…" He tapped his chin in thought. "I would say when your heart beats like crazy for that person. When you feel things that you never felt before, and can imagine a life with them would be like…"

As he spoke, Lala's mind went back to those times she felt those strange feelings. When Naruto successfully saved her, and when he declared that he'll protect. And again, those feelings came back. '_Is that… what I'm feeling?' _She thought, a hand placing over her heart. '_Is it really love?'_

"But it's not like I'm an expert or anything, so you can take my words with a grain of salt…" Naruto continued with a small laugh. "I'm sure that when you do fall in love, you'll know it. You just have to look around, and be patient."

The blonde then casually turned his head to look behind him. "And until then, I'm going to protect you from anything your father sends. Including the dude who's stalking us right now."

That caused the pinkette to stand and turn around in alarm. An instant later, something jumped out from a nearby tree and landed right in front of the two teens. "Zastin!" Lala gasped in surprise.

"So you knew I was there the entire time." The person who followed them was a silver-haired man, with grayish blue eyes, and the weirdest looking armor the blonde has ever witnessed. "How were you able to spot me?"

"I was taught to detect even the smallest oddities." Naruto remarked, standing up and facing him. "My mom would pummel me if I didn't notice a silver-haired weirdo, wearing armor just as weird."

A tick-mark entered the man's forehead. "Why do you humans insist on calling me weird?!"

"Maybe because you stick out like a sore thumb here?" Naruto suggested cheekily before turning his head towards Lala. "So you know this guy Lala? Zastin, was it?"

"Y-Yes." Lala nodded in confirmation. "He's my personal bodyguard my papa assigned, and the best swordsman in the galaxy."

"Lala-sama is correct, earthling." The man, now known as Zastin, confirmed. "Now knowing this, I suggest you step aside. I'm here to take Lala-sama home."

Instead of Naruto responding, Lala was the first to speak. "No! I'm not going back!" She shouted at him. "I'm sick of those marriage interviews! I want to stay here, and have fun with Naruto-kun!"

"Your opinion on this doesn't matter." The knight responded back. "You have a responsibility to fulfill and you can't back away from it."

That remarked earned a scowl from Naruto, his eyes flashing blood red for a second. "Alright, you earned one ass-kicking from Naruto Uzumaki!"

"And I say again, boy, step aside." Zastin repeated, unperturbed. "You heard Lala-sama moments ago; I am the best swordsman of this galaxy. You don't stand a chance against me."

Rather than looking intimidated, a confident smirk entered Naruto's face. "The best swordsman, huh?" The blonde then got into fighting stance. "You'll probably put up a decent challenge than the last goons. I might even be able to go all out."

That caused Zastin to narrow his eyes fiercely. "I'm warning you right now; If you interfere, I'll have to kill you."

"Lets see you try." Was the blonde's challenge back.

In response, Zastin let out a sigh. "Very well, then." The knight then pulled out his laser sword, which ignited in his hand. "Do not blame me when you die."

This time, Naruto didn't say anything back. Instead, he teleported from his spot and landed on hard kick to the knight's abdomen, sending him skidding back. '_This guy is very durable, that for sure.' _The blonde thought. '_From what I can tell, Lala's species are incredibly durable and strong. Which means…'_

His instincts kicked in, causing him to jump back from a strike from Zastin's laser sword. The ground he was standing had a burnt slice at the middle. '_I can't hold back.'_

"Impressive. Your strength and quick for your species." The knight complimented the ninja. "But that will not be enough to defeat me."

"I'm just getting started!" Taking out several kunais, Naruto threw them directly at Zastin.

The knight got into blocking stance, and slice through the weaponries. Unknown to him, however, one of them held a paper bomb. When he blocked that kunai, it ignited and blew up, sending him skidding to the side. He groaned, holding onto his side.

"Rasengan!" His eyes shot up at the cry, and saw the blonde human heading straight towards him, a swirling ball of energy in hand. Quickly, he jumped back, and just in time as the attack drilled into the ground.

"Good reflexes." The blonde complimented, getting up from his crouching position. "Look like you're not all talk after all."

"I can say the same to you." Zastin said respectfully. "My men weren't kidding when they spoke of your abilities."

"Glad to impress." Cracking his neck, Naruto got back into a fighting stance. "Still think you're able to kill me?"

Instead of responding, Zastin returned the favor and launched himself at Naruto, attempting to cut down the teen. However, all of his attacks were dodged. "I am the best swordsman of the Deviluke Empire; I will not fall to a mere human!"

As they fought, Lala watched in amazement as her new friend held his own against her personal knight. "Naruto-san is amazing, Lala-sama." Peke, who was silent for much of the day, spoke in awe. "He's able to fight against Zastin."

"Yeah…" The pinkette said in response, her eyes glued to the battle.

Meanwhile, Naruto was trying to think of a way to end this fight. '_This guy is really good. I can't see any openings on him. One slice that from sword, and I'm finished. If I'm gonna win this, it won't be through pure melee.' _As he leaned back from another swipe, an evil grin stretched onto his face. '_Good thing I don't rely on being fair.'_

"Give up!" Zastin demanded, still attempting to strike down the ninja. "You won't beat me just by dodging! If this is all you're going to do, then you might as well as surrender and keep your alive!"

"Then let change things up a bit!" Mid-dodge, Naruto pulled a smoke pellet and threw it on the ground, creating a cloud of smoke that surrounded.

The cloud, especially the amount of it, startled Zastin, causing him to step back some. However, he gained back his composure quickly. "If you're attempting to escape with Lala-sama, I won't let you!" With a roar, he blew the smoke away with his sword…

...Only to be met with a rasengan coming right at him.

Startled once again, the knight attempted to block the attack with his laser sword. While the attempt was successful, it left him open for an attack. An opportunity that was taken by another Naruto, who performed a low-reach kick that was strong enough to send him flying.

"Uz-" Four clones that formed and came behind him, crouched down and kicked him up in the air. "Zu- Ma- Ki-"

Meanwhile, the clone that did the low kick kneeled down, letting the original jump onto his back. With that added boost, Naruto jumped in the air and got right above him. "I got you now! Uzumaki barrage!"

With a high-heel kick, the ninja sent the knight crashing down into the ground, which formed a person shaped-hole. Zastin, however, attempted to get up from his spot. "Do you… think that will be enough to…" As if to answer that, a paper bomb floated right above him. "Wha-"

A small explosion happened right after, engulfing the knight. Naruto jumped right out of the smoke, landing a few feet away with a guarded expression.

"That was amazing Naruto!" Lala called out, an excited look on her face. That caused the blonde to turn one eye towards her. "You manage to take out! Went bam, then swish, then you did woosh, and then boom!" Once again, she animated his fighting style, doing several fighting sounds.

That brought a laugh from the blonde. "Thanks. But…" He turned his head back to the clouds. "I don't think it's ove-"

A hand suddenly reached out and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up from the ground. The blonde yet out a croaking sound of shock before attempting to twist out of the grip. The owner of said hand moved out of the smoke, revealing Zastin, burnt and barely moving.

With a battle cry, he stabbed Naruto right through the abdomen, causing the blonde to go stiff. "Naruto!" Lala cried out, shock and worry filling her quickly.

The knight ignored the princess's cry. "You fought well, Naruto Uzumaki." Zastin told, nothing but respect in his tone. "It's a shame I have to kill you."

With gritted teeth, Naruto slowly lifted up his hands and performed several hand signs. Zastin frowned at this. "There's no use fighting-"

Before he could finish, a heavy gust of wind came. At the same time, Naruto lifted his feet and kicked Zastin on the chest, which pushed Zastin's back and pulled the sword out of his abdomen. The ninja then jumped back, landing on his knees and letting out heavy breaths.

"Cheap shot." Was Naruto's pained response, blood beginning to trickle down his mouth.

"Like you're innocent of that." Zastin pointed his sword at him, his expression pained but serious. "There's no use fighting anymore. That injury will hinder your fighting abilities. There's no way you can win now."

"Not a chance." Naruto spat out, pulling out another kunai from his jacket. Despite the heavy breathing and blood, his expression was as fierce as ever.

Zastin sighed once again, closing his eyes. "Very well, Uzumaki…" When he opened them, his expression was fierce once again. "Die!" He then charged at Naruto, sword at the ready.

But before he could get close enough, Lala flew over in her original clothes and stood in front of Naruto, arms spread open. "Stop!"

Seeing the princess in his way, Zastin stopped his attack. But his gaze didn't waver. "Lala-sama, move."

The pinkette shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. "No! I won't let you kill Naruto-kun!"

"He insists on interfering with this affair." Zastin said firmly. "He refuse to give up. So I must kill him."

"I said no!" Lala repeated. "Stop. Please, don't hurt Naruto-kun anymore." She pleaded, her voice much softer and weaker.

Zastin's expression softened some, his sword lowering a margin. "If you come with me without a fuss, I'll spare the boy. Stop this childish rebellion, Lala-sama."

The princess bit her lip, honestly thinking about it. It's her fault that this happen; that Naruto got involved and got hurt this bad. If this continued… she might lose him. "I…"

"Don't!" The sharp words caused Lala to turn around in alarm, to see Naruto slowly getting up. "Don't let yourself give up Lala. I'm okay. I can continue fighting."

"But… but you got stabbed in the stomach!" Lala protested. "You nearly got killed by Zastin! I can't let you continue fighting!" Tears began cascading down her eyes. "It's my fault… it's my fault that your hurt. If you try to fight him again…"

She stopped when she fault a hand on her shoulder. "I won't die." Lala looked up, to see a reassuring grin on Naruto's whiskered face. "Didn't I tell you? I promise that I'm gonna protect you. And I can't do that if I'm dead."

The tears continued going down Lala's cheeks. "N-Naruto…"

"Shh. Don't worry." He placed his forehead on her own. "He just got me in a surprise attack, that's all. I'm gonna save you. I won't die. You can believe that. Cause like I told you before, I never go back on my word."

He then moved his head back up and walked past her, facing Zastin with determination clear on his face. Meanwhile, Lala stared at him with wonder. How far? How far is he willing to go just to help her? To help someone that he barely met?

Zastin, however, gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Why are you pushing yourself over this?" He questioned him. "This is no concern of yours. Your putting yourself in death door's for a girl you barely know."

"She's still my friend." Naruto retorted. "Doesn't matter how long I knew her. I don't abandon any of my friends!" Another thing he was taught: Those who abandon their duties or the mission are trash, at least in the eyes of shinobis. But those abandon their friends, who would leave their comrades behind, are even worse.

The knight let out a frustrated growl. "Very well." Readying his sword, the knight charged at Naruto. "I'll ensure this next attack finish you!"

"Not a chance!" The ninja threw another smoke bomb at the knight's feet, exploding on impact.

"You that same trick won't work again!" Stopping his charged, he blew all the smoke away with a sweeping arc…

However, the blonde was nowhere in sight. Blinking in confusion, Zastin looked around the area. '_He didn't charge at me like last time?'_

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough!" The sound caused the knight to look up, just in time to be bombarded by that same heavy wind. He cried out as he got pushed into the earth once again.

When the gust stopped, he slowly opened his eyes. He was met with a falling Naruto, who came at him with a rasengan in hand. "Rasengan!"

And again, Zastin cried out in pain, as the ability to drill through his armor into his stomach. By the time it was over, the knight he barely have to strength to move, let alone continue fighting. Naruto kneeled over him, his breath heavy and skin glistened with sweat.

"Now who's the one… unable to fight?" Naruto bragged, a cocky grin etched onto his face.

The knight attempted to get out of the ground, but felt himself fixed inside, as well as too injured and exhausted to muster the energy to get out. "Why… are you doing this?" He asked him. "Things will be much more simple if Lala just marries one of the suitors. Why can't you see that?"

"You know that she doesn't want to, right? That if she this resistant about it, then none of these guys appeal to her?" Slowly, the blonde stood, gingerly holding his stomach. "Or maybe she isn't ready to get married. Either way, you can't force this on her. She is own person. And until you and her bastard of a father can see that, I won't let anyone take her away."

'_He… he understands me.' _Lala thought, her heartbeat increasing. '_He knows exactly how I feel. What I really want.'_

"...It's not as simple as that." Zastin argued weakly, his eyes turning away from the blonde. "The princes from the other planets won't simply accept that. They're gonna send spies, assassins, mercenaries, their own knights, just so they have the chance to marry Lala-sama."

"Then let them come." Naruto responded, no hesitation in his tone. "I'll take them all down. Anyone that sees Lala as a mere prize will get a beat down of the century. And if I can't handle them…" An evil smirk entered his face. "Then they have to face my mom."

That last comment earned a look of confusion from Zastin. That confusion increased when he felt a chill coming down his spine.

"So give up telling me to give up." Naruto told him, his usual, confident grin coming back. "Cause I won't. I live be three rules; to never break my promise, never abandon my friends, and never give up. Those are my mottos, beliefs that I was taught and that I now hold. And I will never compromise them."

Before he knew it, the blonde was tackled on his back. For a moment, he was shocked, wondering if Zastin suddenly gain a second wind. That thought left him when he heard muffled sobbing from his chest. He looked down to see Lala clinging onto him, tears soaking into his shirt. "You okay?" The ninja asked.

He got a nod in response, her face still covered in his shirt. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." She moved her face from his shirt to give him a watery smile. "Thank you so much. You… understood me so well. Knew exactly how I felt."

"Well, of course." The blonde gave her a carefree grin. "Anyone with a good pair of eyes can see how much you were hurting."

"And now… I think I realize." Lala murmured, placing her hand to her heart. "I think I know this feeling I've been having. Why my heart beats so fast when I'm around you."

That got Naruto blinking of befuddlement, his smile freezing. "Eh?"

"I think… I know who I want to marry. I've decided." Staring directly at the ninja, she declared. "It's you! I want to marry you!"

"Eeeeeeehhhhhhh?!" Sitting up himself, Naruto attempted to argue against that. "H-H-Hold on a moment Lala, we've just met yesterday! That way too short a time to say you're in love!"

"I don't care!" Lala responded fervently. "My hearts beat like crazy when I'm with you! And this feeling, this warmth, isn't something I've felt with my family or friends! So it's gotta be love!"

'_Me and my big mouth!' _Naruto cried out internally. "But I don't love you!" He attempted for an argument. "I don't even know that well! We're just friends right now, dattebayo!"

"That's okay." The pinkette chirped. "I'll just make you fall in love with me."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yep!" Lala nodded her head vigorously. "That's a promise! And like you, I won't ever break my promises!"

"Stop throwing my words back at me!" Naruto wailed.

At the same time, Zastin was watching/hearing all this in the ground he's in. '_So… Lala actually chose somebody.' _Despite his position, the knight couldn't help but smile. '_I'm happy for her.' _Seeing how ferociously the blonde fought for her, how he managed to defeat him despite his injuries, he's confident that Naruto Uzumaki is a suitable candidate for Lala. Someone that the emperor would approve.

'_But it won't be easy.' _The knight continued thinking, a frown entering his face. '_Gid-sama will want to test the boy. And there's no doubt that the other suitors will want to kill the boy to get to Lala.' _But after today, he's confident that the blonde can successfully fend them off.

**And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So, Lala's little introduction arc is done. Next will be her meeting Naruto's other friends, the other suitors coming to kill Naruto, and more females introduced. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	5. Alien Princess Enters High School

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I've been training/working at my new job, one that I got a month ago, and it's been leaving me exhausted when I get home. I do try to write when I get home, but most of the time, I just don't want to think about anything and just rest.**

**Hopefully, my body and mind will get used to the new work schedule I got, and quickly. Until then, don't expect any fast updates. Now, with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**P.S. I've created a blog called Galactic Media, on Blogspot. There, I plan to do several posts of rankings, analysis, reviews, etc. So far, I got four ranking posts there, along with one other post. Would appreciate it if you guys check it out, or tell others who would be interested in these types of things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own To Love Ru.**

Chapter 5: Alien Princess High Enters School

For as long as Naruto could remember, his mother would be very overprotective. Whenever he got hurt, whenever there's so much as a scratch on him, she would either smother him out of worry or track down the person who dare harm him. She's gotten better as the years passed, and when she started training him in the ways of the shinobi, but she's still very protective of him.

So when he got back, later than planned, clothes ruffled up, and a burnt stab wound in his stomach…

"Sochi, are you alright?! What happened?! Who did this?! Oh, when I get the hand on the bastard who stabbed you-"

Yep, that was the reaction he was expecting. At least she isn't smothering him, like she used to when he was a kid.

"I'm alright, mom! I'm alright!" Naruto exclaimed twice, trying to calm his frantic mother. She was face to face towards him, hands clenched around his shoulder in worry. "He just got a lucky shot in, that's all!"

Meanwhile, Lala was looking at the scene in front of her, giggling. It looks like Naruto's mama is as protective of Naruto as papa is with her and her sisters.

After getting his mom to calm down, Naruto brought her and Lala to the living room. There, he told her who confronted him and Lala, the fight that broke out, and the conclusion of said fight.

"Sounds like these… devilukians are what your species called dear?" When Lala nodded, Kushina continued. "Sounds like they're more durable than most humans."

"We are." Lala once again confirmed. "We're far stronger than most species in the galaxy. Very few are able to challenge us when it comes to combat."

"I see…" Kushina hummed in thought, eyes closed for a moment before they opened back. "Still, you manage to take that knight down, with little trouble at all." She then smiled. "Good job sochi!"

Naruto beamed back in pride. It's always nice to be praised by his mom, whether for his fighting abilities or something else. "Thanks, mom!"

'_Still, it sounds like I'll need to set up more traps around the house.' _Kushina mused to herself. '_And maybe increase Naruto's training regime as well. I don't know how tough these suitors will be, or what tricks they'll have up their sleeves, so we need to prepare.'_

Shaking out of her thoughts for the moment, Kushina put focused back on her son and guest. "Now, is there anything else I should know?"

Before Naruto could say anything to confirm or deny that, Lala spoke up. "Yes, there is." The pinkette held a nervous expression on her face, yet it held determination as well. "If it's okay with you Kushina-san… I plan to marry Naruto-kun!"

That actually caused the mother to freeze, a stun look entering her face as she processed what she heard.

Naruto, however, was quick to respond. "Lala!" He shouted, a blush forming on his face. "I told you, I haven't agree on marrying you!"

"And I told you, I'm gonna make you fall in love with me!" Lala retorted, the determined expression not leaving. "I won't give up until you do so!"

Naruto sighed in exasperation. Before he could attempt to dissuade her once again, he was interrupted by a girly squeal. He turned his head to see his mouth with a joyous expression, hearts in her eyes. "My baby is gonna get married?!"

"No!/Yes!" Naruto and Lala simultaneously answered, with the blonde standing up from his seat.

However, as soon as he did, the stab wound he had momentarily forgotten flared up in pain, causing to hissed and kneeled down. That got both his mother and self-proclaimed fiance worried.

"Sochi/Naruto-kun!" Both females went towards the shinobi, with Lala on his side while Kushina was kneeling in front of him. The latter spoke up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah… guess the stab wound Zastin gave me haven't quite healed up yet…" Naruto chuckled out weakly.

"We should get you help." Lala said, sounding very concerned. "Your wound could get infected."

"You don't have to worry about that Lala…" Naruto reassured the girl. "While it still hurts, it's starting to heal up." He lifted his shirt, to show a slightly steaming wound, which was smaller than it was initially. "See?"

Suffice to say, the pinkette was shock. "But… how?"

"Something to do with my mom's side of the family. But I'll give you the full explanation later." Naruto then turned to his mom, who still looked slightly worried, but not as much anymore. "So, about the marriage thing Lala mentioned…"

_(Riko's Dream)_

"_I… I need to tell you something Naruto." Riko declared, though looking nervous. She and Naruto were at the side of the school, where the flower garden was located at. "I… I…"_

"_Riko-chan?" Naruto tilted her head in confusion._

'_Come on, Riko-chan, say it!' She mentally shouted to herself. 'Don't back down now! Not again!'_

"_I love you!" She shouted, bowing her head. "I love you for a long time! Please, go out with me!" She then remained where she's at, posture stiff and eyes shut tight. She didn't dare open them, nervous about his reaction._

"_...Alright." Riko's head shot up at the positive answer, to see Naruto smiling at her. "I'll go out with you. Been wanting to for a while now."_

_Riko heart skipped a beat when she heard that. Does that mean… "Y-You mean…?"_

"_Yeah." The blonde wrapped his arms around her waist and pull the girl close, startling her. "I love you too. For a long time."_

_That caused Riko to tear up in happiness. Finally. After all these years, after all these failed attempts, she finally managed to confess to her childhood friend. And the best thing of all, he likes back. "Naruto… kun…"_

"_Riko-chan…" Slowly, the two leaned towards each other, about to share a kiss… _

"Riko!"

"Ahh!" With a shout, the orangette was drawn her dream and onto the cold, unforgiving ground. She groaned, slowly lifting up her head to see her sister looking down at her with exasperation and slightly amusement.

"Sorry for interrupting your dream about Naruto, but it's time to get up." Mikan chided the older sister. "Get up and get ready before your breakfast get cold."

Riko blushed before untangling herself from her blanket and getting onto her knees. "I-I wasn't dreaming about Naruto!"

"Then I'm guessing you were about to kiss someone else in your dream when you holding you pillow then?" Mikan remarked dryly, drawing a bigger blush from the older girl. "And suppose that wasn't Naruto's name I heard you muttering?"

"G-Get out Mikan, so I could get ready for school!" With a smirk, Mikan left for her sister to pick herself up and get her uniform on. It's fun to tease her sister about her crush on the whiskered-blonde.

Once her little sister was gone, Riko let out a groan of disappointment. "So it was just another dream…" When memories of that dream came up, a heavy blushed hit her blush. "I can't believe it! Why do I keep having dreams that are so… gah!" She rolled around the floor, covering her head in embarrassments.

Once she recovered, Riko got her upper body off the floor once again. "One of these days, it won't be just a dream." She said to herself in determination. "One day, I will confess to Naruto-kun!"

(Naruto's Bedroom)

The thing that woke Naruto was the rays of sunlight hitting his closed eyes, making him grumble in annoyance. "Stupid sun." Can't he be left alone to sleep in peace? While it's a thousand times better than an alarm clock, it's still annoying.

He attempted to move one of his arms, in an attempt to block the sun's rays and rub his eyes, he found it trapped under something. Something soft. "Eh?" Opening his eyes a little, the first thing he saw was a head of pink hair. That caused him to open his eyes up fully, to see Lala, on his bed, sleeping peacefully, fully nude.

Oh, and his arm between her breasts.

He blinked once, then twice, then three times. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand to see if he was dreaming, but when he opened them back, he still saw the pink haired princess lying in his bed. Okay, not dreaming then. Then there's only one thing he can do now about this situation.

"LALA!" Naruto shouted, wenching his arms free and covering his eyes with a heavy blush. "What are you doing in my bed, naked?!"

His response was only for the girl to slowly wake up from her sleep. "Morning, Naruto-kun." She mumbled, rubbing one of her eyes. She then took notice of his current posture. "Is something wrong?"

"Why are you in my bed, naked?!" Naruto repeated his question.

"Peke needs to recharge during the night." Lala explained as she slowly woke up. She stretched her arms up, not caring at all for her modesty. "So I have to sleep nude."

"Lala-sama is correct." Peke, who was under the blanket with her creator, spoke up. "I'm sorry Naruto-dono, but I have to."

"...As for why you're sleeping in my bed?" The blonde asked, starting to calm down some. He kept his eyes away from Lala's voluptuous figure though.

"Eh? Isn't it obvious?" Lala tilted her head at that, before giving a cute smile. "We're gonna be married, so it's natural to sleep in the same bed with each other."

"You do remember that I actually haven't agreed to be your fiance, right?" Naruto sighed.

"Yep."

"So why are you here?" His words were sounding more and more exasperated.

"Cause this is the first step in conquering your heart." Lala responded in determination, pumping her fist. "Just you wait, Naruto-kun. By the end of it, you'll be falling head over heels for me. Like I have."

'_Is she even listening?' _Naruto cried out mentally. '_She might be as stubborn as I am!'_

A giggle caused the two teens to turn towards the door, to see an amused looking Kushina at the doorway.

Once again, Naruto knew that there was only one way he could react. "This isn't what it looks like!"

(Outside)

"She is gonna tease me about this for a long time, I know it…" Naruto grumbled, as he walked on the sidewalk, full uniform on. "It's bad enough she teases me for having a lot of female friends…" Why his friends are generally girls, he'll never find the answer too. All he knows that it gives his mom a lot of teasing ammo.

He stopped grumbling when he caught sight of the Yuuki household. When he got close, he saw Riko leaving the house, drawing a smile from the blonde shinobi. "Morning, Riko-chan!" He called out cheerfully.

Just like he predicted, the orangette's face went completely red. "M-M-Morning, Naruto."

As Riko walked up to him, Naruto continued speaking. "It's been years since I started calling you that." He pointed out. "When are you gonna stop being so embarrassed? Even Haruna-chan got used to it after a while."

"I-It's different with me!" Riko argued weakly. Haruna doesn't have a massive crush on him, but that's something she can't admit to yet. "Besides, you shouldn't address girls that way so casually!"

"But I'm not." Naruto responded back, tilting his head. "I'm only addressing girls that I'm close to that way. And since you're the closest to me Riko-chan, I have to call you Riko-chan."

If Riko's face could get any redder, it would. Steaming is coming out of her ears though. '_How can he say these things so easily?!' _Riko shouted in her head.

"L-Let's just go already!" Trying to shake her flustered state, she fast walked away from her and passed Naruto, heading to school.

It took just a few seconds for the blonde to catch up with his friend. "You get easily embarrassed, you know that?"

"I do not!"

"Your red face says otherwise."

"Sh-Shut up! It's your fault!"

"How is it my fault that a simple hug can make you faint?"

"It just is!"

The two friends continued bickering with one another on the way to school, though in Naruto's case, it was playful teasing. It's one of the blonde's favorite past times when with his friend; while he can't figure out why she gets so easily flustered all the time, he finds it fun to poke at her and get these reactions.

Eventually, the two settled into a comfortable silence, with Naruto gazing at the sky as he walked, while Riko was looking down in thought.

'_When should I introduce Lala to Riko-chan and the others?' _Naruto mused to himself. '_From the looks of things, she's gonna be staying here for a while. So I might as well introduce her to all my other friends. Have to make sure she doesn't bring up the marriage thing though…'_

'_Will today will be a good day to try and confess again?' _Riko thought to herself. '_I could do it before we head back, or maybe ask him to help me with gardening. Maybe I can ask him no-' _However, as soon as those thoughts came in her head, a hearty blush returned to her face. '_Dammit! Why can't I gather up any courage now?!'_

The two friends continued walking while in their thoughts, Naruto thinking of when and how to introduce Lala to the others, whereas Riko of thinking of how and when to confess to Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san!" However, both trains of thoughts were stopped when they heard someone shouting the blonde's family name. The two turned their head forward to see that not are they at school, but that Yui Kotegawa was in front of them.

The sight of the black haired girl caused Riko to stiffen. "Kotegawa-san!"

Naruto, however, was as relaxed as ever and merely smiled at the girl. "Morning Yui-chan!"

"How many times must I tell to stop with the informalities?!" Yui exclaimed, looking embarrassed once again.

"Hmm… maybe around a hundred times?" Naruto guessed. Then he gave a cheeky grin. "Guess you have to try a hundred more."

"Grrrr…" Shaking her head, Yui calmed herself down and focused on what she wanted to discuss. "Never mind. I would like to talk about the incident a few days ago."

The blonde tilted his head at that. "Are you still trying to punish me for pranking those four pervs?"

"No." Yui shook her head at that, a frown on her face. "After failing to capture you, I decided to research the incident you were referring to. Suffice to say, I made sure those boys were punished for their shameless behavior." She then gave him a stern glare. "So next time, inform of any shameless behavior that happens! I'll make sure they get the proper punishment."

Naruto blinked for a moment, a tad surprise at what he head, before chuckling. "Will do." He answered. "Glad to hear that you got a handle of things."

"Well of course." Yui stated proudly. "I always try to maintain high morality to school."

"Yep. You do." The blonde nodded in agreement. "Though you can loosen up a little. You don't have to be uptight about it."

"I am not uptight!" Yui argue heatedly. "I just take things more serious than you do!"

"You take things way too seriously."

"And you're too lax about things!"

"Better than trying to separate the guys and girls from each other."

"That was one time! ONE!"

As Yui and Naruto bickered with each other, Riko took a sigh of relief. Looks like Kotegawa-san hasn't noticed her yet. Hopefully, it will stay that way.

However, when she gazes at the interaction between the two, she frowned. Unfortunately, she isn't the only girl close to Naruto. And while she's fairly certain Risa, Mio, and Haruna aren't interested in their blonde friend, she can't say the same for Yui.

'_I need to confess to Naruto-kun soon.' _She thought to herself in determination. '_Before anyone else takes him away.'_

"Let cease this pointless argument!" Riko was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Yui, who was red in the face, statement. "This is merely delaying us from getting into class in time!"

That definitely sparked the orangette into action. "S-She's right!" She said panickedly, looking at her watch. "We need to go before we miss class!"

Riko then took off running in her panic. However, when she took that first step, she somehow got her foot stuck in the cracks of the sidewalk. And not only did she fell down… but she crashed into Yui

But she crashed into Yui of all people.

Naruto merely watched as Riko crashed into Yui, surprised yet not at the same time. A small blush did form on his face though. '_Yui-chan is gonna be mad…' _

The scene that was created was Riko, right on top of Yui, with her face in her breast. The blackette could only look at her in shock, her mind processing what had happened.

Riko processed this faster, and slowly lift her head up with a whimper. "S-Sorry…?"

"HOW SHAMELESS!"

(Classroom)

"I don't see how you're not scared of her Naruto…" Riko moaned from her seat, head collapsed on desk. After the little incident that had happened, Yui gave Riko yet another harsh scolding. One that would've been longer, if not for the fact that they all would've been late in the disciplinary member continued.

"Probably because I'm not the clumsy one that always crashed into people." Naruto suggested teasingly. "And put them in those 'shameless positions', as Yui likes to put it."

"Shut up…" The clumsy girl moaned pitifully. Like she wanted so extremely clumsy. It makes it extremely hard to make friends with others.

Risa and Mio, who're also in class along with Haruna, let out giggles. The bluenette merely gave Riko a sympathetic look. "Riko tripped again?" Risa asked, a smirk on her face.

"Yep." Naruto confirmed. "Crashed right into Yui-chan this time."

That caused Risa and Mio to laugh once again, easily imagining what happened. That earned a side-ways glare from Riko. "The two of you enjoy my torment, I swear…"

All chatter slowly stopped when the teacher entered the room. "Hello class. Before we start, I have some news for you all." He began. "This is rather sudden, but we have a new transfer student with us. Please make sure to make the new student feel welcome."

That got some students whispering. "A new student?"

"I wonder who it is."

"Maybe it's a cute girl?"

"Please be a cute girl!"

Naruto sweatdropped at what he's hearing. '_Why is over half the guys here a bunch of pervs?'_

"Alright." The teacher turned to the direction of the door. "Come on in and introduce yourself."

"Okay!"

'_Heh?' _The blonde perked up at the sound at that bubbly, female voice, a bit of dread coming up. '_Please tell me it isn't who I think it is…'_

However, his silent pleas went unheard, as the person entering inside was none other than a certain pink-haired, alien princess. "Hello! My name is Lala Satalin Deviluke. Nice to meet everyone!" She introduced herself happily. "I hope we can all be great friends."

**And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, we'll be continuing Lala's first day at Sainan high school. Also, again, be sure to check out my blog if/when you get the chance, and/or tell those who would be interested in the type of content I create there. Review, favorite, and follow and I will see you guys later.**


	6. The Alien Princess First Day at School

**Hello readers and welcome to my new chapter. So, a lot has been happening these past months, that kinda kept me from focusing on writing. At first, it was just a nasty bit of writer's block, but then other problems came to my attention, and those problems, in addition to the writer's block (And maybe a few distractions here and there), just kept me from finishing this.**

**Well, now I'm here. Hopefully, at some point soon, I'll be able to fully break through the writer's block and post out weekly chapters (Or at least monthly). Especially since I'm close to officially graduating from college. Until then, be patient with me please. Now, with that out of the way, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or To Love Ru.**

Chapter 6: The Alien Princess First Day at School

'_What the heck is Lala doing here?!' _Naruto mentally cried out, while several of the guys around him cheered in delight. '_She didn't say that she planned to enroll here!'_

'_That girl… she doesn't look like she's from here.' _Riko thought to herself. '_Is she a foreigner? A transfer student?'_

'_That's the girl Naruto-san was helping a few days ago.' _Haruna recognized in surprise. '_Did he knew that she was going to enroll here?'_

"Naruto-kun!" Lala called out happily, waving her hands at the blonde. "We're in the same class now!"

Immediately, eyes turned towards the blonde. Naruto could only chuckle awkwardly as he waved back at Lala. "Yeah, it looks like it. Didn't know you were planning to enroll here…"

Immediately, nervousness filled Riko's heart. "T-The two of you know each other…?" The clumsy girl asked hesitantly.

It was Lala who answered. "Yep! We live with each other!"

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in that information. Once they did, the whole screamed, "What?!"

"Lala!" Naruto shouted out, standing up from his seat. "You didn't have to reveal that to the whole class!"

"Huh? But why?" Lala asked, tilting her head.

"Cause people would get the wrong idea!"

"The wrong idea?" Risa repeated, catching Naruto's words. "So the two of you aren't a couple then?"

"No, we aren't." For a moment, Naruto felt relief at Lala's words. But soon after, that relief was drained away at the next sentence. "But he is my fiance."

The room somehow got even quieter, as the class processed what she said. Naruto looked at Lala with an expression that screamed 'Why?!'; Risa, Mio, and Haruna all had their eyes widen in shock; and Riko completely turned black and white, a shell-shock look entering her face.

At that moment, everyone was thinking, '_He's… married?'_

And right after, yelled, "WHAAAAAAT?!"

"No we aren't!"

(Rooftop)

"Sooo, were you planning on telling us that you got engaged?" That question came from Risa Momioka, and was directed towards Naruto. They, along with Mio, Haruna, Riko, and Lala, are gathered at the rooftop.

Naruto and Lala were right behind the edge of the rooftop, with the latter happily clinging to the ninja, while the other girls were gathered in front of him. Risa and Mio sported very curious looks, while Riko still had her shellshock look. Haruna, however, looked down, a look of hurt across her face.

That last one nearly made Naruto wince. That look on the bluenette face has been there ever since Lala's announcement. He can immediately guess why, considering that he told her that he and Lala were just friends yesterday. She must've felt that he was lying to her.

"We're not engaged." Naruto answered Risa's question. "Lala and I only met a few days ago."

"Then… why did she say that you're her fiance?" Haruna asked, looking up with eyes pleading for a truthful answer.

In response, Naruto could only look at Lala with a dry look. "Cause this girl doesn't know how to take no for an answer."

"That's right!" Lala stated proudly, giving a peace sign.

The blonde ninja sighed before giving Haruna and Riko a pleading look. "I'm not lying. We've only met a few days ago, and Lala made this proposal just last night. This isn't something I would try to hide."

At that, both Haruna and Riko relaxed, with the latter letting out a breath of relief while the former gave an apologetic look. "Sorry, Naruto-kun. I shouldn't have thought you were lying."

"It's no problem, Haruna-chan." Naruto waved off. "I understand how it looked when Lala said that."

"Um, am I missing something here?" That question came from Risa, who was looking between Naruto and Haruna. Lala and Mio also looked curious at the exchange. "Did something happen between the two of you?"

"No, nothing major or anything." Naruto reassured her. "Just some misunderstanding between the two of us. Anyways, how about you girls introduce yourselves to Lala?"

"Okay." With a nod of agreement, Haruna went first. "My name is Haruna Sairenji. Apologies for not introducing myself earlier."

"I'm Riko Yuuki…" Riko introduced herself next, having an unsure look on her face.

"I'm Risa Momioka!" Risa chirped, giving a peace sign. "I'm one of the more outgoing girls in the group."

"And I'm Mio Sawada!" Mio was the last to introduce herself, giving her own peace sign. "Risa's partner in crime!"

Lala smiled happily at the group, letting go of Naruto's arm for the moment to wave back at the girls. "Nice to meet everyone! I hope we can all be friends!"

Naruto smiled happily at this. "Great! Now that everything is cleared up and introductions are over with…" He held up his bento that was tucked in his uniform. "How about we get back to class and eat? Don't want to end up hungry for the rest of the day."

With nods and sounds of agreement, the six head back inside the building. Along the way, Lala quickly wrapped her arms around one of Naruto's, something that the other girls noticed.

The pinkette's action caused Riko to bite her lip in worry. '_Naruto says that he isn't marrying her… but it's clear that she likes him a lot. Love him even, maybe?'_

'_Look like Riko got more competition.' _Haruna thought in concern for her friend. '_I hope this doesn't make her lose hope.'_

'_Looks like there's another contender for Naruto's heart.' _Risa observed. '_Cheerful, no trouble expressing how she feels, and a really good looking body… Riko is gonna need to step onto the field if she's gonna have a chance.'_

'_Wow, this girl seems to be as bold as Risa.' _Mio mused. '_At the very least, more confident in her feelings.'_

"By the way Lala, how did you get enrolled into school so quickly?" Naruto inquired. "Usually it would take longer to get enrolled in any school." Not to mention the lack of identification, but he left that part unsaid.

"Oh, the principal was kind enough to enroll me in school immediately! Even managed to guess the right measurement for my uniform!"

'_Of course he did…' _Was the blank thought of Naruto and the other girls.

"Uzumaki!" The shout of the blonde's family name caused the group to turn around. The origin of that shout caused Riko to groan.

Behind them were a group of clearly jealous guys. The one in front and leading them was a black haired boy, with a monkey looking face. He, along with the other boys, were glaring straight at Naruto.

Not at all nervous, Naruto merely smiled cheerfully and waved at the group. "Hey, Monkey-san. Been wondering when you would try and attack me again."

"How dare you take yet another girl away from us?!" The boy dubbed 'Monkey-san' shouted in anger. "You took the hearts of over half the girls in the school, including my precious Riko-chan… and now you have this pink haired beauty as your fiance?!"

"Stop saying that!" Riko shouted back in frustration and embarrassment.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes. "First off, Riko and I are friends. Best friends." He stated, as if he has repeated the statement several times. "Of course we would be together a lot. Second, I never asked for that fanclub. And third, Lala and I aren't actually engaged."

"Excuses!" The monkey boy retorted. "You still stole the heart of several maidens, you ungrateful bastard! Stole them away from us! For that, you must be punished!"

That earned a smirk from the blonde. "You're welcome to try…" He offered, taking a few steps towards them. "But in the end, you will fail." Suddenly, he threw a smoke bomb, forming a cloud of smoke that got everyone into a coughing fit.

"Catch me if you can, suckers!" The guys turned to the direction of the shout, only to see a trail of dust at the turning point of the hallway, along with the sound of maniacal laughter ringing in their ear.

"After him!" All the guys began chasing after him, with the monkey boy leading the charge, leaving the small group of girls who were either amused, confused, or exasperated.

However, a few seconds after they left the area, a part of the wall near them… peeled off, revealing a grinning Naruto holding a paper wall disguise. "That should get them running around for a while." He laughed.

"Who were they?" Lala asked, tilting her head curiously.

It was Risa who answered. "A group of jealous boys." She chirped in amusement. "The one leading the charge is Riko's number one fan, Kenichi Sarayuma. From the moment he laid eyes on her, it was love at first sight."

"Risa!" Riko whined in complaint.

Unfortunately for her, the teasing wasn't done. "Once he realized it was love, he just knew, he had to have her. Just had to win her heart!" Naruto joined in, placing a hand over his chest. "And he would fight anyone that stands in the way of his true love! Nothing will stop him from pursuing his beloved Riko-chan!" He ended that with a laugh, with Risa and Mio joining in.

"You guys are jerks!" The orangette shouted, running over and raining blows on Naruto in a fit. The blonde merely laughed at that, holding his hands up to combat Riko's onslaught.

Lala could only giggle at the scene happening in front of her. She can tell that Naruto-kun and his friends are really close to each other. She hopes she can know them that well too someday.

"What do you plan to do about Sarayuma-san and the other boys, Naruto-san?" Haruna inquired, getting the attention of her friends and causing Riko to stop hitting Naruto.

"Oh, they won't be a problem for long." The blonde waved off, mischief coloring his eyes. "I just need to remind them of why I'm called the Demon Prankster."

That got Riko, Haruna, Risa, and Mio to shiver a little. All three of them couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for those boys.

(After School)

"Stand." Haruna instructed, with the class standing. "Bow." After bowing, the students dispersed, some talking with one another while others went out to their clubs or back home.

Before the bluenette could do any of those things, the teacher called out to her. "Sairenji-san , since you're the class representative, could you show Lala-san around the school?" He requested.

"Ah… yes." Haruna nodded in confirmation. She then walked over to the mentioned pinkette. "I'll be giving you a tour of the school, Lala-san."

"Okay~!" Lala replied back, skipping over to the class representative. "It'll be fun looking around the school!"

"Do you mind we meet up at the gate after, Lala?" Naruto spoke up as he stretched his arms. "I'm gonna go help some people cool down a little." His tone, along with the mischievous smirk on his face, told his friends all they need to know, once again bringing chills down their spines.

"In that case, do you mind me joining you two?" Riko inquired as she shook off the chill, gathering her stuff from her desk. "I would like to help out with the tour. Maybe get to know Lala a bit better."

"So that you can get info on your new rival better, right?" Risa suddenly whispered right in her ear. The question caused the orangette to jump a little, before giving the mischievous girl a dirty look. Said girl merely smiled innocently.

It wasn't something Riko could deny though. From what she could tell at first glance, Lala is a very cheerful girl, a very beautiful girl, and is confident in her feelings for Naruto. But she wanted to know more about her, in order to see if she's actually a strong rival for Naruto's affection.

"No, I don't mind." Haruna shook her head in response, before turning to Lala. "What about you, Lala-san?"

"Sure!" The pinkette chirped. "I don't mind either!"

"Thank you." Riko bowed to both of them. Then she turned to Naruto. "Lala and I will meet you at the gate then, Naruto."

"Okay." Naruto nodded, folding his hands behind his head. "Hope you girls have fun." With that, the blonde ninja and three schoolgirls separated temporarily, the former planning to ruin the day for several guys while the latter planned for a simple tour.

And the tour around the school went smoothly. Haruna introduced Lala to the various clubs and areas around the building, with Riko adding her two cents here and there, while the pinkette paid attention to everything they're saying.

When they got outside the school building, Lala suddenly asked them, "Hey Haruna, Riko… do the two of you have someone you like?"

Of course, that got the two girls blushing, with the orangette of the two turning a brighter red. "W-W-What's with the question all of a sudden?!" Riko exclaimed, freaking out a little.

"It's because I fell in love." Lala said, a soft smile entering her face. "It's such a strange feeling… being in love."

Her statement got the two girls to calm down, though a frown entered Riko's face. "It's with Naruto-san, correct?" Haruna asked rhetorically, a curious look on her face. "Is it because he helped you a few days ago?"

That got curious looks from both Riko and Lala. "Yeah. How do you know?" The pinkette asked.

"I saw you and Naruto-san that night when I was walking my dog, Maroon." Haruna explained. "It looked like you were running from someone." That caused Riko's eyes to widen, realizing what Haruna wanted to talk to Naruto about yesterday.

Meanwhile, Lala merely nodded in confirmation. "Yes. I was being chased." She said, looking up with a beaming smile. "And Naruto saved me from my pursuers. He was so cool. Like a hero."

That brought a fond sigh from Haruna. "That sounds like Naruto-san alright…" It was something that she greatly admires about Naruto. He always seems willing to help anybody, no matter what.

"Definitely." Riko agreed, getting out of her shock state. She let out her own sigh, sounding both exasperated and affectionate, That's definitely the kind of thing Naruto will always do.

"But are sure you love him?" The orange-head asked, shaking herself out of her thoughts. "You only met a few days ago, right? Isn't it possible that you're letting the rescue get to you?"

"No, I'm not." Lala denied, shaking her head. "I know that it seems too soon to say that I love him… but I don't care."

"I just feel so… warm around him. The more I get to know him, the stronger these feelings are." The pinkette's smile started turning more loving. "I like how cheerful and kind he is; how he's willing to fight anyone for someone he doesn't know; his determined smile when he makes that promise." She then closed her eyes, folding her hands above her chest. "Whenever I see that smile… it just makes my heart go funny."

Both Riko and Haruna were stunned by the sheer emotions in Lala's words. Never before have they heard such warmth from somebody, such… affection. '_She really does sound serious about this…'_ Riko thought to herself, biting her lips nervously.

The clumsy girl is now confident that Lala's feeling is genuine; at the very least, it's an intense crush. That means she's another contender for Naruto's heart; a very strong contender.

Suddenly, the sound of several screaming boys, as well as evil laughter, broke through the air. The sounds got the attention of the three girls, all of them looking towards the direction of the screams and laugh.

"What was that?" The pinkette asked, looking surprised.

"That… is probably the sound of Naruto pulling his prank off." Riko replied with a sweatdrop.

That caused Lala's eyes to gleam with interest. "Sounds like he's having fun!" She stated. "Maybe he could teach me a few pranks!"

That caused Riko and Haruna to turn a bit pale. Naruto was bad enough, but if he finds an apprentice to train under him…

They can only hope that they won't be targets.

**And that's the end. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. It's a bit shorter than the previous chapters, and probably not the best out of the current ones, but I wanted to get this done and posted as soon as I could (To hopefully get back in the writing flow). Hopefully, the next chapter will come out much sooner, especially now that I'm pretty much done with college. The next one will be the start of the first arc: Naruto's fight against Lala's would be suitors. Review, favorite, and follow, check out my blog Galactic Media, and I will see you guys later.**


End file.
